Isamashi Shiyōsha
(Vampire) |gender = MaleShiyōsha Hiden — Data Book Vol. 1 |height = 187 cm (6'4½") |weight = 102 kg (225 lbs) |family = |shikai = |bankai = |allies = |enemies = |occupation = |affiliation = |manga = |anime = |japanese = |english = |image gallery = yes}} Isamashi Wadakamaru Jirō Shiyōsha (使用者 次郎 蟠る 勇ましい, Shiyōsha no Jirō Wadakamaru Isamashi) is the 11th patriarch of the Shiyōsha Clan.Shiyōsha Hiden — Book Two Appearance Isamashi Shiyōsha is a tall, pale-skinned soul with high placed cheekbones, pointed ears, a snout shaped nose, and a long wavy red mane. His original hair color is black, however years of devouring other souls has since caused his hair to be dyed red with blood.Shiyōsha Hiden — Book One As a member of the Kidō Corps, Isamashi had black hair. He wore a long black trench coat with a raised collar and had shorter facial hair. Personality Isamashi bears deep hatred for the entirety of the , however it is the South Branch in particular that has incited his wrath due to its role in banishing the Shiyōsha Clan to the .Shiyōsha Hiden — Book Three He has devoted his life toward exacting his revenge and will stop at nothing to see it come to fruition. When his own brother, Yoshida Shiyōsha, opposed Isamashi's motives, Isamashi murdered Yoshida in cold blood and devoured him to increase his own power, thus becoming the new leader of the clan. He blames the for the collapse of his people, going so far as to say that the Soul King is "unjust" and not "worthy" of his position. Isamashi desires to replace the Soul King by overtaking his throne and creating a world where all souls, no matter their nature, can coexist in complete harmony. He aims to destroy the boundaries of every independent dimension and instead merge them all into one, unified realm. Ironically, Isamashi considers himself to be a "peace loving" man. He is tolerant of every race and does not see himself as being above others despite his advanced age and position. His interest in unifying the world's countless species has led him to explore the world in an unending century-long quest. Isamashi is passionately curious in the culture of other races and has studied them extensively in order to prove to himself that they all deserve equal rights. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Isamashi possesses a deep understanding over the history of the world as well as its countless realms. He has extensive knowledgeable of thousands of different races and has studied in detail their anatomy, behavior, culture, and capability. In his more than a millennium of existence, he has studied both lost and ancient magics and become aware of most if not all styles of combat, such as the 's Vollständig, an 's second resurrection form, and even . He also not only knew of the existence of the but also knew how to forge his own version of the Ōken. He devised such a phenomenal plan that he managed to win an entire war against the South Branch's Gotei 13 forces all by his lonesome. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Isamashi is a sound strategist, described by Seventh Division Captain Tanaka Ariyoshi as being "several flash steps" ahead of anyone apart of the . This is proven true when he accurately predicts each individual phase of the Black Blood War, to the extent that the Gotei 13 was convinced that Isamashi was seeing into the future. *'Master Manipulator': Isamashi has proven himself to be an extremely slick and cunning man. He convinced the Southern Gotei 13 Branch into believing that he had died during the Red Blood War, when in reality he had hidden himself away into the body of 3rd Division Lieutenant Shinmen Kazumochi. By whispering in 4th Division Captain Itakura Hikonobu's ear for a period of several months, Isamashi manipulated the head of the medical unit into injecting a powerful poison into 6th Division Captain Kira Tameie rather than curing her, resulting in her death. Furthermore, while posing as Shinmen, Isamashi convinced the 3rd Division to reject Honomi Kazutame as their captain and instead follow him. Immense Spiritual Power: Isamashi possesses an extremely massive and powerful Reiryoku, such that it was by exerting its tremendous power that he ultimately freed himself from his confinement within the Beast Realm. Zanpakutō Igen no Kuguru (潜るの遺言, Will to Survive): Due to the Shiyōsha Clan's constant feeding on other souls, it is increasingly difficult for members of the clan to harness an individual soul and forge their own Zanpakutō. However at some point during the Red Blood War, Isamashi encountered Asai Toyo, 12th seated officer of the 11th Division, and upon slaying the Shinigami, claimed her Zanpakutō for himself in the form of an . He would fail to imprint his name upon the Asauchi, however overtime learned to access its soul independent from his own. Igen no Kuguru normally takes the form of an adolescent girl with fox-like traits whom Isamashi addresses as "Rinka" and is rarely ever seen in blade form. Rinka is Isamashi's traveling companion as well as his closest comrade. She is capable of speaking and acting of her own free will. *'Shikai': When Isamashi first learned to access Igen no Kuguru's powers, she was released by the command "Persist" (持久, Jikyū). However, due to constantly being in Shikai form, Igen no Kuguru no longer requires a command in order to be released. Shikai Special Ability: Igen no Kuguru is a Fire-Type Zanpakutō and one of the most powerful of its kind. *'Bankai': Rinkamichi Shikoseika (燐火道指呼精華, Ignis Fatuus: Path of the Petal): Trivia *While Isamashi is his first name and Shiyōsha is his last name, his full name is Isamashi Wadakamaru Shiyōsha no Jirō. Shiyōsha no Jirō means "second son of the Shiyōsha family" whilst Wadakamaru means "to lurk ominously" or "hover in the background". *Rinka's conception is inspired by the relationship shared between and as well as and . References Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Exiled Shinigami